Confronted
Confronted is the third episode of Power Rangers SPD. This episode marks the first time that the B-Squad SPD Rangers pilot the Delta Squad Megazord. Synopsis Jack finds out that being the Red Ranger also means being the leader of the team. The A-Squad Power Rangers are sent into space to fight the Troobians when Gruumm launches an attack in a nearby nebula. With the B Squad left as Earth's defenders, the others begin to doubt Jack's competence as their leader. Gruumm's assistant, the evil child Mora, helps him by drawing evil creatures and bringing them to life. Plot B Squad is on a stakeout to stop some alien car thieves. Jack and Sky get into an argument, when Sky reveals that Jack is the leader of B Squad. Emperor Gruumm sends his troops into the Helix Nebula to lure the A Squad into a trap. A Squad races off to deal with Gruumm's forces in the nebula. Commander Cruger explains to the Rangers what they're up against. Boom informs Jack that the Red Ranger gets to tell the other Rangers what to do. Gruumm is bothered by Mora, who demands to leave his chambers at once. Jack takes advantage of his newfound leadership and chooses to relax, while reading some comic books. It doesn't take Commander Cruger long to figure out what's going on. Gruumm enlists the assistance of Broodwing to expand his army. While the other Rangers are sent through a difficult obstacle course, Jack enjoys his free time. Mora draws a monster and uses her power to bring it to life. Emperor Gruumm sends Praxis to attack Earth. Cruger strips Jack of his Ranger status after the other Rangers admit he's not qualified to be leader. Praxis uses a giant robot, provided by Broodwing; to attack the city. The Rangers are given Zord status and the ability to summon the Delta Runners. Jack watches as his teammates are schooled. He finally convinced Cruger to give him another chance. Delta Runner 1 is online. The Rangers finally work together and are able to combine the Delta Runners. The Delta Squad Megazord is formed and destroys its target. The Red Ranger judges Praxis of his crimes and he is found guilty. Jack has learned his lesson and uses the Delta Blasters to finish the job. Praxis is sealed away for containment. Jack tries to make up for abusing his rank by doing the obstacle course at sunrise. The other Rangers have forgiven Jack, but Sky's not so sure about him. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Praxis (voice) *Emlyn Williams as Cadet #2 *Siobhan Page as Cadet #3 Notes *An alien with the head of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and an Aquitian can be seen in the background of the training area as instructors. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.